


Kitty cook

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: If it hadn't been for a stroke of luck Aki would have never known





	Kitty cook

Maybe it would have slid past his notice if it had not been for Ken horsing around downstairs. Maybe Aki would have never about it until the ball Koromaru had been chasing had suddenly launched upwards and knocked Shinji’s hat clean off his head. Who really cared why Aki might have never known.

What actually mattered here was that Shinji had ears on the top of his head that were not supposed to be there. Aki could forgive Junpei and Ken’s screams. He had almost screamed himself. all Shinji had done was scowl as he reached down for his fallen hat. The cat ears flattened down as he cursed.

“Damn it to hell.” Shinji muttered as he dusted the hat off. Koromaru tried to whine pitifully and Shinji laughed softly before he gave the dog a soothing pat ignoring the rest of them rightfully gaping at him. “Not you boy, it isn’t your fault Koro-chan.”

“What the hell Aragaki-senpai! Are those real?” Junpei floundered for a few seconds before he tripped over himself to get close to Shinji. “What the hell man! They look real!” At Junpei’s loud voice the ears flattened even further and Aki hissed low. “They are real!”

“Shut up already.” Shinji tried to push Junpei a few steps back as the ears twitched. “You’re fucking loud.”

“Aragaki-san.” Ken blinked as he clung to the edge of the sofa. “Why cat ears?”

“These?” The way Shinji easily tugged at the end of his own ears before he shrugged sort of bothered Aki. “No clue really. After the dark hour they were still there. Mitsuru’s people think it’s a curse that will wear off eventually.”

“Eventually?” Junpei hissed. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Not any of your business and it doesn’t change anything.” Shinji carefully covered his head again and rearranged his hair. Now that he did that Aki was able to see the place where Shinji’s hair normally would be. Nothing was there at all. The cat ears had simply replaced the normal ones. “You wouldn’t have noticed if it hadn’t been for the ball just now.”

“But- But.” Ken looked at him for help and Aki could only sigh before he stepped up. “Aragaki-san those things aren’t normal!”

“Well… not much I can do until they go away.” Shinji muttered. “Not as if they are in the way or anything. I’ll just hide them for now.” He glanced over at Junpei who was still gaping at him. “Shut your mouth man. But now that you know, mind turning it down a bit? These things are sensitive and most of the time you’re at a roar. You’re getting to be as bad as Aki.”

“I don’t yell.” Junpei protested. “But if Mitsuru-senpai knows and her people know. do the leaders know?”

“Uh.” Shinji trailed off and he looked as though he was really thinking about it. “Most likely. After all what one knows the other knows too right?” Shinji shrugged. “Then in that case they know by now. Both of them.”

X

“So this is the reason you’ve been turning me away?” Aki asked as Shinji lingered at the door to his room. He had been surprised that after all the talk and refusals that Shinji had come to him. He ignored the way that Shinji sighed at his words. “You could have told me.”

“It was honestly too troublesome to think about.” Shinji sighed. “Come on don’t get on my case too. It isn’t dangerous or anything. I just have these for a while. They’ll wear off. I’ll do some studies and testing and everything will be fine.”

“Drop the coat.” Aki closed his book and rested it on his desk before he got to his feet. “Show the other thing you’re hiding. At Shinji’s look he shook his head. “Drop the coat Shinji. Now that I know there is something to hide, I can look through you and see everything. Show me.”

“Good grief.” Shinji sighed before he unbuttoned the coat. Aki bit his lip as the coat dropped to the ground and the black tail slowly uncurled from where it had been wrapped around Shinji’s waist. “Happy now?”

“Wasn’t it uncomfortable like that all day?” Aki asked softly as Shinji striped the hat off and tossed it aside. What were you thinking hiding like that all the time?”

“That it’s an inconvenience that will go away in a few more days? And why would I go waving about a weakness?” Shinji’s tail was lazily moving as he spoke. “It’s safer wrapped around me. When I’m in my room I let it free.”

“You only let yourself go when you’re by yourself?” Aki gently reached out and stroked the tip of Shinji’s ear. It twitched under his touch so he slowly slid his finger down the ear until he reached Shinji’s hair. Shinji sighed when his hand carefully slid over it. “That says a lot about your trust in me Shinji.”

“I didn’t want to deal with something troublesome. The tests are annoying enough.” Shinji sighed before he reopened his eyes. “Come on Aki. You really think you would have left it alone? You would have been by my side and you would have been annoying the doctors and scientists with pointless questions.”

“I don’t know what I would have done.” Aki said as Shinji’s tail slid between them. “Because I didn’t get to know.”

X

“It’s cute but somehow it isn’t fitting.” Aki pointed out as he crossed his arms. He was watching Shinji cook. Koromaru was by his side whining a bit wistfully as Shinji worked. Aki’s gaze was fixed on Shinji’s back as he worked. The tail was waving peacefully high in the air not restricted by Shinji’s apron. It was cute but somehow-

“It’s like a crazy clash in genres isn’t it.” Shinji laughed softly. “And who really wants to see a guy like this?” If I could find the shadow that did this to me I would fix them up really good. They wouldn’t get off with an axe. I’d obliterate it.”

“I think it’s cute.” Aki said softly. “The ears make you honest.” He laughed when the cat ears folded at his words. “I think if it wasn’t such an inconvenience I would have these for you every day.” He laughed.

“Bastard.” Shinji muttered as he turned off the stove. Koromaru barked and sprang forward as Shinji began to carefully fill the bowl. “Calm down Koro-chan it has to cool first.”

“Is that the only thing you’ve managed to finish?” Aki stepped forward to investigate. He spotted a simmering pot at the back of the stove on the final burner before Shinji’s hand was in front of his face. “What?” He managed to get out before Shinji slid a piece of meat inside. It was good, not hot or anything. Aki enjoyed it before he continued to speak. “What’s that?”

“Piece of dinner.” Shinji’s voice was pleased and amused. “Koro-chan comes first however. You’ll just have to wait.”

“If the rest of it is like that the wait will be worth it.” Aki laughed before his hands slid to the ears. Shinji gave a soft gasp before he relaxed. Aki enjoyed a few strokes of the ears before he spoke again. “They do suit you but I don’t know how I feel about others seeing you this.”

“You better not buy cat ears.” Shinji’s tone was its own warning. “When these are gone they are gone.”

“It wouldn’t be the same.” Aki declared as his free hand moved to the tail. “The sensitivity…” Shinji gasped as he lightly played with the tail. “Would be missing.” The hiss Shinji gave him, Aki was certain they had not come with the curse but it suited all the same.


End file.
